Control Freak's revenge
by Aran Niomii
Summary: Fighting Control Freak, the Titans get warped into the Metroid Universe from a malfunction on his remote. Can Samus Aran manage to keep them alive so they can make it back to their own home safely? Or shall they get roasted by Ridley?
1. Welcome to the Real World

Raven was fast asleep in her bed, having a dreamless sleep and enjoying it. Everything was calm, peaceful, and quiet. It seemed that for once in her time with the Teen Titans, she would be able to get some rest.

Apparently not. A siren went off in the Titans Tower, and a red light flashed. In an instant Raven was up, clothed, and floating out of her room, still yawning.

"Trouble." She said, tired, as she met up with Cyborg and Starfire. The three went to the living room where Robin was already, staring at the map of the City.

"Who is it this time?" Cyborg asked, yawning as well. Robin smiled.

"Control Freak. Come on guys, this should be easy." He said, as Cyborg and Raven groaned. Beast Boy finally came in, yawning.

"You got us up at who-knows o'clock for _Control Freak_." Raven stated sarcasticly. Beast Boy sighed. "Ok, lets get this done with. I want to get back to bed."

"Let us kick the butt." Starfire said as the five walked down to Robin's cycle and the T-car.

"And we can go for doughnuts when we're done!" Cyborg cheered. That seemed to cheer up the group a bit. Even Raven liked dougnuts, which meant something when you were talking about Raven. Raven and Starfire proceeded to gain flight, as Robin got on his bike and Cyborg and Beast Boy got in the T-car.

"Let's go." Raven said, still slightly irked from being disturbed. "Control Freak is so not worth getting up for." The rest of the group agreed. They sped on to the video game shop that Control Freak was spotted at.

_Damn_. Samus thought, as she was blasting though Space Pirate after Space Pirate. _This is getting annoying._ She looked around, searching for a getaway point that she would be able to reach with her morph ball. Finding nothing, she gave a dissappointed sigh and contuined destorying the Pirates. They were just your average Pirate, and quite easy to destory. But something still felt very wrong with the situation, very, very wrong.

"Muhahahahaha!! I am Control Freak, and you can never defeat me!!" The fairly overweight dork shouted, displaying his lightsaber-like weapon. His brave expression turned to fear and worry as the Titans stood up again, and seemed unharmed by his attacks.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted and the group went for him again.

"Wait wait!!" Control Freak shouted. "I have one more trick for you guys, and that's this!!" he held up his remote and pressed something on it. The Titans braced for something, but the remote exploded.

"Oh no. Your remote just blew up. I'm so afraid." Raven said without emotion. She had a gift for sarcasm. Control Freak freaked out.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!!" He shouted, panicing. "Oh geez, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Suddenly, he dissappeared like a old tv's channels changing. The Titans looked around, and then were surrounded in a blinding flash of light, then they were consumed by blackness.

Samus blinked in suprise. She had reached a clearing in Bryyo as she had decided to visit the place after all these years. What she hadn't expected were Space Pirates, nor the _children_ that just appeared out of nowhere. One was a young girl in a blue cloak and leotard with purple hair cut to her ears. The other girl had orange skin, long red hair, and wore a short purple top and miniskirt. There was a green-skinned and haired boy in a purple and black jumpsuit, a dark-skinned cyborg, and finally, a strange boy in....tights? It was confusing to her, but they all seemed unconsious.

_This day just gets weirder and weirder._ She thought, sighing. "Adam, bring the ship over here, will you please? We have company." She scanned the area for more Space Pirates and found none. Her orange Gunship came into veiw, landing. The platform opening, Samus picked up one after another and piled them in.

"What are these children doing on Bryyo, Lady?" Adam asked, his voice ringing thoughout the ship. He was an AI after all. "Do they have something to do with the subspace anonomaly that i detecded?"

"I don't know Adam, but they're unconious right now. Let's get out of here." She said, as she ran a full sweep of her suit. The Gunship gave a pleasent hum and it took off, leaving Bryyo behind and flying past stars.

"Now all we have to do is wait until they come to. Then I can ask them some much needed questions."

My go at a Teen Titans Metroid fanfic. Please rate and reveiw so I can know if I should keep going. Since i watched the Teen Titans all over again, i wrote this to get some ideas out. Don't worry, I'll be working on my Grunts and Pirates story as well.


	2. Clad in Orange

**Aran: Ok, i know I haven't updated in a while, (I've been on WoW to much) so everyone is probably after my head. But I'm in super-hyper-anti-twilight-active updating mode. Since I'm working on three stories at once, and Its Finals from hell time, I might be a little bit before i update again. Here you go.**

**Samus: What is up with these kids?**

**Aran: You find them odd? Just wait until you meet Control Freak and Re- *gets muffeled by angry mobs***

**Samus: *sigh* Please excuse her spelling, as her spell check is not working.**

----------------

Raven groaned as she woke up. Looking around, she found herself in a strange metal room. As her last memories of fighting Control Freak rushed back to her, she heaved herself out of the makeshift cot she was sitting in.She saw Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin, all asleep. And something was plugged into Cyborg, for what Raven didn't know. She floated over to Cyborg and nuged him awake.

"Cyborg. Wake up." Raven said, deadpan. "There's something plugged into you." Cyborg groaned and got up, looking around.

"Wha..?" Cyborg said as he looked around. Then he looked down and saw the wire. "Well, at least whoever owns this place was kind enough to start charging me. but all my memory has been copied." Raven nodded and the two got to waking the others up, first Robin, then Starfire, and finally Beast Boy.

"Dude!" Beast Boy commented, looking around. "Where are we?"

"Sector 7 of the Teanot System." A male, computerized voice said. It seemed to come from everywhere.

"Teanot System? I have never heard of such a thing." Starfire commented. "Can you be our friend, o computerized-person-that-we-can't-see?" Raven sighed.

"That depends on wheter I would let him or not." A door opened, which really didn't look like a door, and a orange robotic humanoid with a green visor came into the room. Instead of a right hand there was a cannon, and a dangerous-looking one at that.

"Will you be our friend as well?" Starfire asked. Robin stepped foward.

"And you are?" He asked. It sounded demanding though, and the robot seemed to notice that. It spoke again in a deep voice.

"You are in no position to take that demanding tone with me, young man. You're lucky I found you all out on Bryyo when i did! The Repticillus would have eaten you." It pointed its finger at each team member as it said their names. "Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin, correct?"

"How do you know our names?" Raven asked. If the robot had a mouth, it would be grinning.

"Your cyborg friend had the sense of keeping records. I just finished watching them when Adam informed me that you were awake. Who knew kids could sleep that hard?" The robot shrugged, its round and high shoulders lifting slightly.

"Um... I take it your not human then." Cyborg stated.

"Yes and no." Was the things only reply. Since a part of its answer was yes, Raven concluded it wasn't exactly polite to call it a robot.

"Then you are like Friend Cyborg, are you not?" Starfire asked. The person seemed to to understand what she was implying.

"No, I'm not a cyborg. This is my powersuit, but i wear it a lot. Anyway, I'm Samus Aran. The voice you hear is my ship's AI, Adam. Looks like you kids are far from home." It stated, and sighed. "Well, I'm guessing that you guys are hungry."

"You bet!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You have any Tofu?"

"Um.. I have no idea what you're talking about, but there's a food replicator. Follow me." The five followed the orange armored figure out the door and came to what could only be called the bridge of the small ship that this Samus character owned.

"Food replicator is over there. I'm going to get myself some tea." The figure said, and Raven followed suit. When Samus reached the pilot's chair, she was surrounded in a glowing yellow light as the suit around her dissappered. She was a woman, a grown one at that, with long blond hair and stunning blue eyes. Her face had shary but delicate, almost avian features. She wore a blue jumpsuit, and sighed as she drank her tea.

"I needed that." She murmered. Her voice was no longer deep, so it seemed that the suit that she wore changed her voice.

"You're a girl?" Beast Boy said, more amazed by her looks that the fact that she was female. Raven floated over to him and wacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't think that I can't kill you without my suit." She warned. Oddly enough, even though Samus' threat wasn't in a serious tone, it sent shivers up Raven's spine. The look in her eyes wasn't that of a carefree person. Something dark and horrible happened to Samus, maybe more than one thing. She seemed like a woman who knew the dark side of life, the one that drove a person insane.

---------------------

Samus found this group quirky, at the least. She was happy to see that they acted more like family then comrades, and brought back some lost pain, but not much. She stared off into space, drinking her tea, and each of the "Teen Titans" got their food. The pale-skinned but darkly dressed member who was Raven floated up to her. Walking seemed not to be her style.

"You seem human." She stated plainly, in a emotionless voice. Samus was beginning to get the feeling that she was the most mature out of the group.

"Not completely." Samus replied, and dropped the subject at that. Her DNA makeup was not the buisness of others, thank-you-very-much, much less a group of kids that were complete strangers. "Adam, have you completed the scanning?"

"Yes Lady. It seems that an unknown inter-dimensional error occured, in which our new guests were sucked into a spacial-time vortex, sending them into our universe."

"Umm..." Beast Boy said, as the group had stopped bickering about who got to try the cool-food-making-thingy first, and were paying attention to what Adam was saying. "In English please?"

"You got sucked into a vortex that dumped you into my Universe." Samus stated plainly. He was a kid allright. She had a feeling that she needed to keep this information away from the Federation; the Titans might never get home with the hordes of scientists that wanted to run experements on them and their powers. "And you guys are going to need to run a low profile."

"Why would that be, friend Samus?" Starfire asked.

"Because unless you want to spend the rest of your lives in a lab, I suggest you do not put a big target on youselves for the Federation and the Space Pirates. Though, i suggest between the two, go with the Federation. They tend not to dissect you when you're still alive and awake." Even though Samus spoke lightly, she made her point.

"Space Pirates?" She sighed, and decided to try and put it into something they would understand.

"Our enemies. They're a race that is exactly their name. They raid, plunder, and butcher anything that comes into their way, aiming for universal domination. Them and the GF have been going at it for decades. They find enjoyment in the pain and torture of other, 'weaker' beings and are extremely irratating."

"But what if they have a reason t-Starfire began, but Samus cut her off. Samus had heard this arguement before.

"Adam, get the Space Pirate attacks on earth colonies up and play it for our guests. Not the entire list of over 300 this time, just the more important ones.." Samus said with a wave of her hand.

"Of course lady. Space Pirate Raid Log 31423: Naishii Pirate Raid. Planet: Naishii, found in the Neogatta Nebula. Records show that the Naishii Raid was the Space Pirate attack that led to the formation of the Federation Marienes." Images taken were shown. "In the Ramahiya Country, the women and children, which were usually used as slaves and taken to other planets, were slaughtered, and in some cases, eaten by Space Pirates for the other prisioners to observe. Space Pirate Raid Log: 2317: K-2L Pirate Raid." At the mention of the K-2L attack, a pained expression appeared on Samus' face.

"Skip that one Adam." She said. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

"Of course, lady." The Titan's eyebrows lifted as Samus walked into her quarters and the door shut. She sat on her bed, and wiped her eyes, realizing she had been crying.

"Damn it." She muttered, and curled up on her bed, reminsicing on her dark past.

---------------o--------------o-------------o-----------o---------------------

The AI called Adam contuined on with the list, each account getting more and more horrifing. Finally he finished, and the Titans began to talk among themselves.

"I can see why friend Samus and friend Adam along with the Federation fight these 'Space Pirates'. I would hate to see someone like that back home." Starfire

"I wonder what bothered her so much before about that K2-L thing." Beast Boy pondered aloud.

"We best drop it." Raven said. "She almost started crying. Her family or something might have been victims." Her friends looked at her as if she had just spoken a completely different language. "What?" She asked.

"You actually cared?" Robin asked. "Usually you don't, no offense or anything, pay attention to details like that."

"Actually," Adam's voice interrupted the group, making them jump. "Ms. Raven has a point. Lady is not one who likes to remember her past. I can't blame her, seeing what she's been though. Don't take her cold attitude seriously. You actually might get to know her better side, but she doesn't usually show that around people."

"What she's been though?" Raven asked.

"I'm not supposed to really tell people, but I'll tell you what I can, since you are probably not going to stop bugging me about it, and I don't want you asking her. She the only survivor of a holocaust, to put it simply."

"K2-L is what?" Robin inquired.

"The colony i lived on until I was three." Samus stated, standing in the doorway of her quarters. "The rest is none of your buisness." Her voice was cold, but with a deadly seriousness to it. None of us wanted to pressure the computer or her to get answers.

"Anyway Samus, what do you do exactly? I don't think that kind of suit is normal among the Federation or whatever you call it." Raven asked.

"Bounty Hunter. Greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, as a matter o fact." She replied, proud of her title. "Threat #1 on the Space Pirate list. Let's see, I've blow up three planets, wiped out at least one race, and saved the galaxy at least 10 times."

"Blowing up planets and wiping out races is nothing to be proud of, lady." Adam warned, but Samus pretended not the hear.

"Bounty Hunter?" Robin exclaimed, now wary of Samus. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not the kind that does dirty jobs and backstabbes my employers. I'm a Space Hunter. We actually have some class, and are expensive to make a deal with. Anyway, we'll be heading to Daiban shortly. There's something that I think the Federation would want to know about."

"That being?" Beast Boy wondered. Samus chuckeled, almost like a bird.

"You wouldn't happen to know a person called Control Freak?" It seemed she already knew the answer to that question.


End file.
